Black Sheep
by vivien.gorner
Summary: Elaya had always been fine with being an outsider... until she came to the capital for the first time. Set just before the series/show's begin. Probably Petyr/OC. My first story, R&R!
1. Prologue

Black Sheep

Prolouge

First of all, I'd like to introduce myself. I am no one important, at least, that's what I think. Some Others seem to have a different opinion on that, but more about that later.

My name is Elaya Lannister, only child of Ser Jaime of the House Lannister.

I am not a bastard, in case you wonder. No one has ever heard of Jaime Lannisters daughter, so it is a reasonable question. My father was a married man once, back when the Mad King was still alive. My mother died giving birth to me, and although Father never talks about her, I know that she was a beautiful woman. Uncle Tyrion showed me a portrait of her once. He told me that I had her eyes. I had to, for I didn't have the deep blue colour like the rest of the family, but a pale green colour with grey sprinkles. My eyes were the only unusual thing about me, else I looked just like my father: Golden hair, tall of statue, and as people told me, rather beautiful. I didn't really care about that, though.

Tyrion and I are both outsiders in the family, so we are very close... kind of.

Ever since I accidentally walked in on my father and Aunt Cersei doing... well, no point in lying, so, ever since I walked in on my father _fucking_ his sister, I had been treated like a disease by most of the family. Not that I have a problem with that, I hardly ever had anything to do with _most of the family._

They didn't like the kind of things I did, and I didn't like the whole manipulating they did with each other and everyone else.

I never did the things I was supposed to do as a girl, it was just too boring. When I was younger, I spent whole days with the commoners children, running around and getting dirty, and I loved it. I convinced some guards to teach me how to fight, and I essentially spent my days bringing shame on the family's name. My dear Uncle was always highly amused by that. But as I grew up, I became more reasonable, I learned, read, I got Tyrion to teach me in politics. The fighting was replaced by thinking.

I mostly stayed at home, I didn't want to meet many people. _Meeting them for the first time will be important once_, I thought, _I will wait until that day comes. _And so, I waited.

It wasn't until I came to King's Landing with my father that I got to do something.

A/N: Hello! Great that you've found your way to my story! This will eventually be Petyr/OC, I am not sure yet. But most likely so. If you don't like it, don't read it. For those of you who are still interested, I will probably post the first proper chapter later this week, it would be really nice of you to review so I can see if it makes sense to keep writing. This is my first posted story ever, and I don't speak English as my first language, so tell me what you think, okay?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I hope that you will enjoy this first 'proper' chapter. Please review so I can see if anyone reads or likes this. Just as a fun-fact, I listened to the Mando Diao album "Above and Beyond" while reading this. I think I may have used some lines from the songs, see if you can find anything!

Chapter One

I have tried a great part of my life to keep out of the politics, not because I don't understand them, but because I always found it more amusing to _watch_ people play at the Game of Thrones.

So, naturally, when I moved from Casterly Rock to King's Landing, it was a great opportunity for me to actively take part in some things. I might even say that it was my first opportunity to do so. I was fifteen years old and considered a woman, so it wasn't a problem to defend my own opinion, but to get people to defend and sell it for me. I didn't know anyone, well, I definitely had to work on that. And I already had an idea how to do so. Well, I say idea. More like a usual "Ask Tyrion".

I had just finished to do my research on a few members of the Targaryen Family, I always wanted to know as much as I could about both past and present, when I heard a knock on my door. There was no handmaiden in my chambers at the moment and I was rather sure of who my guest would be, so I just shouted "Come in!" and deliberately closed my book and put it away as, just as anticipated, my Uncle Tyrion opened the door.

Tyrion wasn't called "The Imp" for no reason, but I didn't care. What he missed in size, he definitely made up in brains. Really, Tyrion was one of the smartest men I knew, and I really wouldn't want to be on his list of … people. I don't even know what to call it, his "Annoying People"-List? Really impressive.

I had been at the capital for a few days now, so I said: "Hello Uncle! I have waited for you to pay me a visit quite a while, you know." I said, standing up from the stool I sat on and turning around to face him properly, not just from the corner of my eye.

Tyrion stood in the middle of the room, wearing a simple dark brown tunic. Which meant that he planned on staying with me a while. I had learned to read people's intentions on whatever they were going to do by their clothes, and if Tyrion just would have wanted to come and say hello, he would have worn something more formal, most likely leather.

I was happy whenever my Uncle spent time with me, it always meant that I got to learn something new.

"My dear niece, it is such a pleasure to see you in the capital. I hope you weren't too bored back at Casterly Rock?" He asked politely, both of us waiting for the other to break. I was the first to give up by running to Tyrion, kneeling in front of him and pulling him into a big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you! How have you been? Did the Beast treat you well?"

Tyrion chuckled at my childish behavior, and at my nickname for Cersei. He patterned my back until I let go of him, and then answered: "I am well, Elaya. My sister is her usual dreadful self, and by all gods, have you grown! And you become more beautiful every time I see you. When did I last see you?"

He asked the last part mainly to himself, but I answered anyway. "It has been nearly two years now, Uncle. You haven't changed a bit, you know that? Still all lost in your thoughts."

I smiled a bit, then stood up and asked Tyrion to sit down in the living area of my chambers. He did so as he let himself down on a stool just like the one I had sat on before. Comfortable but simple.

I went to another table, near the giant window on the other side of the room. It wasn't a special room, just like all the others in the castle. Anyway, I grabbed a pitcher of dark red summerwine and two cups. I returned to the small round table on the left side of the room, filling both cups with the wine. I gave one to my Uncle, who took it and thanked me. I wasn't much of a wine person, but it would be rude not to drink something, so I took the other cup.

I sat down on my former stool, waiting for Tyrion to begin a conversation.

…

…..

…...

He didn't. Which could mean that he was uncomfortable being around me after that long time, or that he had bad news. Or that he was just out of conversation themes, I guess. So I decided to take the first step: "So...do you have an idea how to meet the right people here? I don't know anyone, couldn't you help me with that?"

Easy topic. Good.

After a few moments of light conversation, Tyrion seemed to warm up. He smiled knowingly. "We both know that you already know everything important about the 'right' people, Elaya. So what's the point in meeting them? It is much more secure to watch from afar, I taught you that."

"Yes, but you must confess that it is a completely different thing to watch and to take part in the social play. And maybe, I'm going to need to know people personally later in my life? I have waited long enough. Time to let life decide."

Tyrion took a minute to think about the words that were said, and I could see that I was winning from the look on his face. Then, as I had I anticipated, he said: "Well, I guess there is nothing wrong with introducing you to a few people."

Just as he saw the smug look on my face, he continued, "But only those I believe to be the least dangerous to you. I don't want you to be just another pawn in the game."

Uncle Tyrion had always been very protective of me, and it was only after I was considered an outsider in the family that I learned to appreciate it.

When I had seen my father and my aunt together, I was nine years old, it had changed many things in the family dynamics. Cersei, who used to be at least a bit nice to me, looked at me like I was a disease, my father became distant and cold, and my... I guess they are my half-siblings, as far as I had found out, didn't even talk to me anymore. Of course, they were just doing as they were told, Mycilla and Tommen even missed me, I think, but that little brat Joffrey...I don't even want to start. How could a child be so insolent and arrogant? _If only his mother wasn't such a cow...he could have been a normal kid_, at least I thought so.

And because I had no one, my Uncle Tyrion had started to spend more time with me. Firstly, I had thought him to be annoying and an idiot, but sooner or later, I began to appreciate his mere presence in a room. We could sit in my or his chambers for hours, both of us reading a book and sometimes observing each other, without saying a word. Then, he started to teach me about politics and social skills, and he found me to be on a level of potential he wouldn't even have thought was possible for my age then. I learned fast, but I hardly ever got to practice my skills. I was too young then, but when I was finally ready to make a first try, Tyrion went and moved to King's Landing. I can remember how I begged him to take me with him, but neither he nor my father allowed it. I was thirteen years old.

I had been thrown back quite a bit, not having my best and only friend with me, so I had left the books for half a year and went back to fighting, holding a sword, shooting with bow and arrow.

After that, I had written letters to Tyrion every few weeks, and he had always answered. I now had balls _and_ brain, which would both be really, really useful to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tyrion stating yet another condition. "And you'll have to be wearing dresses again."

I scowled at him. I knew he was right, but I had always preferred men's clothing over dresses. They were so much more practical, you can't even run in a dress. That was another thing my _family_ didn't like about me: My way to dress.

I actually liked bringing shame on my family's name, it was very satisfying.

"Alright", I told my Uncle, "But you know that I don't like it."

Tyrion smiled again. He looked around the room, as if to see if anyone else was in the room, when I told him, "There's no one here, Uncle."

He looked at me, an adventurous glance in his eyes, and said: "The king will go and visit the north in two days."

I looked back at him and waited for him to continue, "And I will go. Your father too, of course. I am to ask you if you will accompany us."

I stared at him. The north? "What would the King want in the north? Why are _you_ going?" I asked, a slight sting in my heart because Tyrion was going to leave me again. I knew that my Uncle has always been eager to travel, but it still made me sad.

"Apparently, the King's Hand, Jon Arryn, has died a few days prior to your arrival. The King wants to convince Lord Stark, an old friend of him, to come and take the title of the King's Hand now. I will go with them to see Winterfell and the Wall, meaning that you won't see me for another few months." He had an uncomfortable look in his eyes as he said the last part, but I hardly noticed. I was too preoccupied with the names he had said.

"Jon Arryn? As in, my aunt's husband? And Lord Stark, as in Eddard Stark, as in, my other aunt's husband?" I was totally dumbfounded. I didn't have any contact with my mother's family, but still... Weird situation.

Tyrion gave me a "Yep, just like that"-look, and I had to think about my mother.

Her name had been Celine Tully, and she had died giving birth to me. Another thing my Uncle and I had in common, although no one had ever blamed me for her death in front of me.

It had all started with a fight between Lord Hoster Tully, my mother's father, and Lord Tywin Lannister, my grandfather. It was not an important matter, just a few Lannister soldiers harassing Tully soldiers. The fight between the Lords was pointless, yet Tywin had to do something to stay on a friendly basis with Hoster. And so, he married his son to one of Hosters daughters. Celine was his second daughter, she was fifteen years old when she was married to the one year younger Jaime Lannister. She gave him a child when she was sixteen, and bled to death. Only a few weeks after her death, Jaime started to work at the King's Guard. He was allowed to let his daughter live in Casterly Rock, where she wouldn't distract him from his work.

Elaya didn't exactly grow up alone, occasionally having her aunt's children to play with, whenever they would visit. She had her Septa, who was an annoyingly boring woman, her grandfather, whom she didn't like, and the servants. She befriended the commoners children when she was young, and her father visited every few months. He did love her, he still did now, but he was pressured by her knowledge.

As I've said before, I don't have any contact with my mother's family, but I knew about them. Their relationships, tactics, finances, whatever I could find out. I didn't plan on meeting them to soon, if I was honest, I was afraid.

Afraid to be blamed for Celine's death like Tyrion had been blamed for Johanna Lannister's death, to be cast out of the family if I tried to be a part of it.

But just after those dark thoughts, a funny idea came to my mind.

"Uncle?" I asked, "I have an idea why you want to go to the Wall."

A wide grin stretched over Tyrions face. He had played around with a strand of his dark blond hair while I was in my thoughts, knowing that I had to recall everything I knew about the present topic.

Now he looked at me, the grin on his face still growing.

"To piss of the top of the Wall!" We said together, laughing loudly. My Uncle had expressed his wish to do so a few years ago, and I hadn't forgotten it.

The tension was gone, and we talked a bit about some persons on court. But when I asked Tyrion about one particular person, he tensed up again.

"Who is Petyr Baelish?"

I had heard my grandfather mention his name, but I couldn't find anything about that man. I had thought of asking Tyrion about him for quire a while now, but it seemed like that was a mistake.

My Uncle looked at me over the edge of his cup that was currently on his lips. He looked like he had to struggle with himself whether or not to tell me about that man. Finally, he made the decision.

"Petyr Baelish is a dangerous man. He will know when you look for information about him and he will know everything about you. And you really, really don't want that, my dear niece. But I can tell you some of the more obvious things. He is lowborn, he actually worked for his title. He is the master of coins and he's got a few brothels in town."

Tyrion looked me in the eyes intently. "Whatever you do, don't mess with that man. I do not want you to put yourself in danger. Remember the words?"

I swallowed. I really had to be careful, Tyrion was never this calm when talking about someone. But maybe it was just the wine.

"The words..." I replied, though I didn't really have to think about them. For years, my Uncle had made me repeat them so many times I could say them in my sleep. According to a handmaiden I once had, I actually _have._

"Don't trust anyone."

The small man before me relaxed and smiled. "Good girl."

A/N: Well. That was the first chapter. And before anyone asks, I know that Jaime was in the King's Guard for twenty years and that it doesn't fit that Elaya is fifteen, but let's pretend Jaime was only there for fifteen years. I know that it messes up some stuff, but I will work around that. That is, if I will continue this. Tell me if you want to read more!

Dankeschön!

A.


	3. Chapter 2

And here I give you... another chapter! Sorry for not updating so long, but I was away and I had absolutely no internet.. hm... not so long, but I'll post the next part soon.

Enjoy and review, please! Oh, and I forgot to mention before,

_I don't own Game of Thrones, or any of the other characters from the show/series._ I do own my OC, but that's nothing compared to ASOIAF and its franchise.

Chapter Two

After that moment of...silence, Tyrion asked one final question: "You haven't told me yet if you want to come with us. You could meet your aunt, your cousins. What do you say?"

I had to think about that a bit. I didn't like travelling, and if I would come with them, it would mean that I would have to put up with Cersei, Father and Joffrey. On the other side, I would be able to spend more time with Tyrion, but I really wouldn't like to meet Lady Stark just yet. As I've said before, I was a bit afraid to meet my mother's family, so I decided.

"I won't go."

I knew that it meant that I wouldn't see my Uncle in another few months, but I had to set my priorities. I wanted to be a part of this society, of any society, for the first time in my life. It would be very interesting to see how people work without the King in presence, and I knew that I wouldn't have the opportunity to do so very often.

I just had to socialize with the _right_ people, that was all that counted. It always was, and it always would be, as far as I was concerned.

Tyrion looked a bit disappointed at my answer, but he seemed to understand.

"I will meet everyone when they are in the capital, Uncle, don't worry. You'll be coming home as soon as you can after the Wall, right?"

"I will. You will have to be careful, do you realise that? I will not be here to help you. Again, trust no one and don't give away too much information about yourself."

Sometimes, Tyrion could be a bit annoying. It wouldn't be so bad, I just had to pay attention to everything going on around me. At least, I thought so. I wasn't important to anything, so it was most likely that no one would notice me. And even if so, very few people would do something about it. If I didn't mess up anything, it would be a minor difference for everyone but Tyrion and the rest of the family if I was in the game.

As the night came, my Uncle and I said goodbye and he went back to his chambers. I knew that this was the last opportunity for me to have a conversation with him before he went away, because tomorrow he had to take care of a few personal things and then they would ride off to Winterfell.

I sat down on my bed after Tyrion had gone away, thinking about the evening and the days to come. Strange thing was, I couldn't seem to get my head clear, so I decided to go and do what I always did to relax. I got my dark grey fox-fur coat from a wardrobe near my bed, closed it around my shoulders, and made my way out of the room, straight to the King's Guard's training complex.

When I was there, first thing I did was getting myself a sword. Training was one of the few things I could do to get my mind off my usual worries, and it had been since I had first started swordfighting when I was younger.

I didn't know how long I had been on my work, but when I looked up again from practising the familiar moves, the sun had already started glowing. I sighed, straightened my back and walked to the shelter left to me. I laid the training sword down on the table I had found it on and started to stride back to my rooms.

But when I was on my way there, I was stopped by a quiet voice behind me.

"A girl your age shouldn't be out here this late at night. Don't you have a family looking for you?"

I turned around and saw a young man with brown hair and a short beard standing a few feet away from me.

I swallowed. I wasn't that far away from the training complex, what if he had seen me? It wasn't that I was ashamed of my sword fighting, it just wasn't a proper thing to do as the lady I was supposed to be. Even that wasn't really important to me, but if I wanted to fit in a bit, I would have to keep my activities secret.

After some time of consideration, I answered to the man, "I am on my own, my Lord, but I am not defenseless. And I don't have family worth naming to look after me. But I thank you for your concern. Good night, my Lord."

I had already turned around again, but was again stopped when the Lord (I assumed him to be one, his clothes were too fine to be a servant's ones) said with real, new-found interest in his voice, "You are Elaya Lannister, aren't you?"

I swallowed. Now I would _have_ to stay and listen to his "It is dangerous for you to stay out alone"-talk. I had heard it often enough.

But instead, he surprised me with asking, "Why did you go this way? There are much faster ways to get to the Lannister's chambers from the training yard."

I froze and turned again. I didn't know who he was, but he seemed a bit familiar. Maybe I had met him when I was younger, but no matter what, he had apparently seen me training and that wasn't good.

Yet, as if he had seen my thoughts, he laughed quietly and said, "I won't tell anyone. Why should I? You don't have to fear anything from me, my lady."

I was more than astonished. He would just let it go? Well, if so, I had to take the chance now, before he would decide otherwise.

"Uhm...thank you, my Lord...?"

I didn't know his name, so I made a subtle, or not-so-subtle, attempt to ask him. Nothing wrong with asking.

He laughed again.

"Of course, you won't remember. We met when you were only a few years old. I am Renly Baratheon, just so you know, my Lady."

A/N: Cliffhanger! It may seem a bit ridiculus, but it will all make sense later. Or at least I hope so.

And once again, don't forget to spend twenty seconds of your life on reviewing! It will help me to work better and faster.

Dankeschön&Liebe Grüße, Anouk

PS: Germany won the FIFA World Cup! That made me so happy... being a Don't-show-it-but-you-are-a-fangirl!

Tell me how you liked the final game. Even if it doesn't have anything to do with fanfiction or GoT!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, this is Vivien Gorner and I know that I am awful.

I already had five chapters written on my computer, but then my dear father accidentally deleted them all,so i had to rewrite everything and try to remember everything that I had written and then i wanted to change some things and it was all just GRRRRR. School just started again here and I am a bit busy with doing stuff, so basically I just wanted to say that you're going to have to wait a bit more, guys, and that I am currently working on it.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, I will send messages to those who are registered users, to the guests, thank you to nameless everyone and, my one gust with a name, Laura.

If anyone wants to give me some advice about my spoken (written) English, I'd be more than happy, but no flames please.

I'll hurry!

Liebe Grüße, Anouk


End file.
